


Thrill of It

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [43]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan and Isolde were more than just smugglers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill of It

**Title:** Thrill of It  
 **Challenge:** Challenge #20: Character  
 **Word Count:** 212  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairings:** Tristan and Isolde  
 **Warnings:** Character death  
 **Summary:** Tristan and Isolde were more than just smugglers. 

 

** Thrill of It **  
They were a well matched team. Tristan mad the deals and Isolde charmed the price down. They split the profit and never wanted anything else but their love. 

They were smugglers. There was a freedom in smuggling not to mention a bit of excitement. The excitement fueled their passion for each other. It made them live and love each day to the fullest. 

Their life was simple as they lived on the road. A wagon was the only home they had. Tristan promised one day they would have enough to settle down and raise the family they dreamed of. Isolde knew that day would probably never come. They loved the road too much to ever settle down. 

Their lives changed the day the met Arthur and Merlin. They saw there was more than just gold, more than just love. They saw duty and honor in the two men. 

They chose to take up arms and join the fight for Camelot. They fought with Arthur as friends and allies. They never dreamed that it would be their doom. The inseparable pair would be separated by death. 

Tristan went back to smuggling for a while but it was never the same without his Isolde. He was never the same because of his broken heart.   


End file.
